Torture v2
by FireCloud39000
Summary: (Sometimes and friend will betray you and even hurt you, there all lies, dont believe them) -anon Ms. Mowz went to koops and koopies house to hang out...but He was waiting for her...


**i wanted to fix this story up:**

**betterspelling, longer plot, better writing style and grammer, got rid of the mowz wings shit**

**TORTURED v2**

**based on the creepypasta cupcakes mlp:fim**

Ms mowz was headen to her friends koopie and koops house to just well...hang out(see wat i did there(: )she finally got to the front off the house she ranged the doorbell but no answer

"hello"

she called but still no answer

"ugh i hope there not playing the Xbox" Mowz grumbled.

she pushed the door and it opened...

The house looked empty as she walked around in it

"what the heck happened..."

she said the house was a mess as there was furniture and dishes all over the place...it look like they were fighting walked towareds koopie's room shivering as the floor boards creaked. she opened the door and gasped at what she had saw.

It was Koopie's lifeless corpes hung in the closet as it looked beatin and tortured

"oh...my..."

she then lost it as she threw up on the floor. She ran up to the koopas corpes and looked up at it. She turned around

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS"

she cryed as tears fell down her cheeks

"who..." she said sobbing.

Out of nowhere, she was knocked in her for head knocking her out.

Ms Mowz woke up in a dark room as she felt straped down to something . She twisted and turn trying to break free of the rope that she tied in but the was no use. She heared foot stepes and a familure vioce

"oh why hello mowz" The shadow said

"wh-who are you...w-whats going on" Ms Mowz wimpered

"oh isn't it obverse" The shadow showed it self and Ms Mowz couldn't believe who it was.

"k-koops!" She gasped

"oh yeah its me...im glad you came over" he said both evily and happily

"koops w-wats wrong with you why-...you killed koopie didnt you" She said with tears flowing down her cheeks in sadness and anger

"yep...well i was planning to do to her on what i was going to do but she started to fight back so...when i caught her i hung her. but she woulded die so i beaten and tortured her till she was dead" Koops explained.

Ms Mowz was to busy sobbing to here him...then she noticed something

"what were you planing on doing to me?" She said

"hmmm well everyone sayed i was wimpy and weak...so to prove to them im not...ill torture and kill you"

_**Im screwed **_Ms Mowz was frightened by what he said

"but why we all love you"

(as a friend except koopie who is dead)

"why would you kill us" She said slitly sobbing

"our friends...you mean them"

he shut the light on and Ms Mowz couldnt balieve what she saw. The room(or basement)had corpse of yoshis, koopas, hell even humans. Ms Mowz paid attantin the most to her own friends that were, in fact, corpse too.

"Koops what evers in you fight it!" She sad nervously

"Oh silly mouse...nothings in me"

He grabbed a scapul(dammit) of a table

"What are you thinking?"

"Im thinking of doing this!"

He started to slice her stomach open exposing her guts and organs.

"STOP THAT IT HURTS!" she sobbed

"its supposed to hurt you dumbass!" Koops said harshly.

He grabbed a large intestined and looked at it

"This is s**t people dont need, its for eating...i think"

Koops threw and grabbed her small intestined tubes and ripped it in her face

"AAAHHH i remember gym class, people would rip me with towels just to be a dumbass!"

threw up on the ground next to her. Her sobbing quit down, she diceded to take the pain and get this over with. Koops then took the scapul and slit her tail off, and threw it on the ground

"Hearts are for B**ches, DEAL WITH IT!"

"Why do you do these things?"

"CAUSE I CAN!"

Ms Mowz was punched in her face knocking her out.

Ms Mowz woke up with all her organs all over the straped table, she fealt dizzy without organs, she nknew she gonna slip away till

"Any last words before you die?" Koops asked.

Tears filled in mowz's eyes"yes...i-i hate you! your the worst friend anyone can have! i hope you die slowly and go to hell!"

Koops got pissed and pulled her heart out slowly, blood splatter all over there faces. Ms Mowz eyes rolled to the back of her head and died. Koops smiled at what i did "who should my next victim be?"

_**Sometimes and friend will betray you and even hurt you, there all lies, dont believe them**_

_**-sc0t5h14l Skype**_

**you like this new version? well i was trying to fix it but i got busy, and The_Hot_Zone if your reading, dont ever in you life flame me or any one else again or im reporting you**

**Epic out**


End file.
